divergent_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucy Tai Lute
---- Lucy Tai Lute is a 16-year-old teenage girl who was originally from Erudite but transferred to Candor in an attempt to become a truly honest person. She is the main character of the storyline called Honesty Versus Lies and is homosexual. During her Aptitude Test, she was stated to be good for either Candor or Amity proving that she is Divergent. Lucy had no idea what this meant for her but even so, she decided to follow her dream of joining Candor and on doing so she placed her blood on the clear glass during her Choosing Cheromary. Lucy was afraid to be leaving Erudite - her home faction - as no one in her family ever transferred before but on doing so she was happy, knowing it was the right thing to do. Her brother, Ame Tai Lute also agreed with this as he smiled and waved at her as she left The Tower. Lucy walked away feeling overjoyed as her brother means a lot to her. Lucy vowed to become an honest Candor for the rest of her life so when she first entered the cabin where all the transferred Candor cabin, where the transfers would be living until they passed the Initiate Test, Lucy screamed that she was Divergent. Many had no idea what she was talking about but the ones who did realize that she was truly a Candor. Lucy is currently going through her Initiate Training, learning how to be honest and how to be a Candor. So far she is passing with flying colors, however, she has been rather lonely, not really clicking with anyone in the Candor family and so is yet to make some true friends. Lucy also found out she was homosexual but is yet to come out and is nervous for the Truth Serum test as she worries people will be scared to talk to her and as such Lucy is trying her hardest to meet the perfect friend. Appearance At a first glance, Lucy looks really young for her age, her long blonde hair helping her seem younger than she really is. She has usually seen with her hair up in a ponytail but sometimes it is down and you can see how long her hair really is, going past her waist. Other than her hair she is also known for being seen in a black, white and yellow sailor shirt and her beautiful dark blue eyes. With these looks, she fits into Candor perfectly. Lucy's hair is really long and she never lets anyone cut it and can be over protective over it. It is golden yellow, a shade of blonde, much like her brother, Ame Tai Lute, and is a common hair color in the family. She has a long fringe that covers up her forehead and her eyebrows. Most of the time, Lucys' hair is put in a messy ponytail, with half of her hair covering her ears and some of her face up while the rest is in a ponytail at the back. Rarely, Lucy put her hair down but when she does her hair doesn't seem to end. Lucy's eyes are a piercing dark blue. They are rather big and almond-shaped framing her face and making her look quite beautiful. She has long eyelashes and thin eyebrows that are hidden underneath her fringe. Lucy is usually seen smiling and when she does she closes her eyes so seeing her eyes can be quite rare at times. Lucy's face is round and smooth with no points at all. Her eyes are a major picture in her face with her nose being really small and round and her mouth is usually curved into a grin or in a huge smile. Lucy is rather pale and barely has a tan which also runs in the family as all the family is very pale and sometimes called ghosts for it. Lucy is right-handed but can be seen using her left hand at times. She has a small chest that isn't very large but she doesn't really mind. Lucy, overall, looks very girly and some say she would fit in Amity perfectly which makes sense since her second faction in her Aptitude Test was Amity. TBA Personality and Traits Lucy Tai Lute is a bubbly girl and it is no wonder why she got the Aptitude results for Amity. Lucy is usually seen smiling and laughing even at the negatives in life and whenever there is fights or arguments around Lucy is known to be the person to break it up and fix the friendship. She has always hated fights and as such doesn't get along with the Dauntless as easier as the other factions, even so, she holds no grudges against them and wishes to be friends with all. Lucy is also very honest and can sometimes be brutally honest about things. She isn't shy to say exactly what she thinks and nothing less since she values the life of honesty a lot. She feels like people who lie only extend the pain of the truth even if the truth does hurt them. If she wasn't in Candor this honesty of hers would most liekly get her into trouble much liek it did in Erudite. Lucy believes that people that can handle the truth are very strong wiled and she wishes to be as strong as them at one point. Lucy has a bad habit in believing people and can fall for lies easily since she is so driven to the truth that she forgets that ohers do not feel this way and some people lie on a reguar basis. Due to this Lucy can end up in situations that are hard to escape and can be confused about things like sarcasm if it isn't ovious that it is a joke and can end up taking it as if it was the truth. This is also why she can be hard to talk to since she takes too many things litreally. History Relationships Keahi= TBA |-| Trivia * Lucy Tai Lute is based on Lenka Kagamine from Vocaloid * Lucy is actually the authors' favourite girls name * Although Pichu created the page it was always intended to be Sakuras' page Category:Female Category:Lucy Tai Lute Category:Erudite History Category:Erudite-Born Category:Candor History Category:Candor-Transfer Category:Alive Category:Divergent Category:Tai Lute Family Category:Teenager